Tener tus ojos debe ser ilegal
by Symbelmine
Summary: Está tendida sobre unas sábanas de lino negro. Hay champan descorchado una mesita auxiliar al lado de la cama, junto a un montón de manjares diferentes que había pedido solo por capricho.


Hola, cupcakes :3

Este fanfic participa en el **Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno"** del foro **La Torre Stark**

Escogí la lujuria, pero se me ocurrió que no quería hablar sobre alguien de quien la lujuria fuese su pecado, sino alguien que inspirará lujuria y como trataba con ello.

* * *

 _Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de la alianza Disney-Marvel (la explicación grafica de un matrimonio bonito pero disfuncional)_

* * *

 **Tener tus ojos debe ser ilegal**

… o ...

¿Qué era sino su cuerpo un pasaporte completo a la locura?  
Tres, dos, veinte, cuantos desearon  
entre sus caderas alguna vez pasearon.

Está tendida sobre unas sábanas de lino negro. Hay champan descorchado una mesita auxiliar al lado de la cama, junto a un montón de manjares diferentes que había pedido solo por capricho.

—¿Ahora si me dirás tu nombre? —Ella sonríe, una lánguida y expectante sonrisa. Es un gesto que promete mil secretos, el cielo, la tierra e incluso el infierno, es una sonrisa que mata y perfora el pecho.

—¿Necesitas un nombre para hacer el amor? —pregunta inocente, como una niña que cree poder alcanzar las nubes con sus manos.

—No.

—Entonces no tengo nada que decir.

Y no lo dice. Está ocupada haciéndole el amor, como ha prometido; dejando que vislumbre más mundos de los que puede imaginar a través del húmedo calor que alberga entre las piernas y las cadenciosas caderas que no permiten tregua alguna, solo un intenso bombardeo de sensaciones que queman en la piel. Es ella, sin nombre y sin tapujos, como le recordaría aquel hombre siempre. Sin saber que al día siguiente, al despertar para no verla nunca más, no solo se había llevado su arrebatadora mirada sino todos los secretos que había en la gaveta de su escritorio.

No fue el primero, ni el ultimo. Solo el único al que nunca le dio una identidad. Tenía veinte años y la KGB la había convertido ya en una máquina sin sentimientos.

Y no es tan difícil presumir  
que hay rastro de fina barbarie  
en su forma discreta de sonreír.

Barton la conoció el Budapest, tratando de intimidar a aquel chico nuevo. Era ella, esa misión que nunca le habían asignado pero que deseaba más que ninguna.

La viuda negra.

Habilidades: todas las que el cuerpo de una mujer puede desarrollar, más una especialización en manejo de armas y artes marciales.

Sonreía. Ah, sí, como lo hacía. El mundo —los hombres— eran un juguete desarmable con solo su sonrisa, su escote y unas palabras dulces. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo más que peligrosa que resultaba aquella mujer, de la gloria que exudaba por sus poros al pasar, la droga sutil que aplicaba en todos con el tono sugerente que va siempre acompañado a sus palabras.

—¿Vas a morir por algo en lo que no crees? —fue lo que preguntó cuando la vio dudar, cuando le apuntaba con su arma y no se atrevía a disparar—. Eres un arma perfecta, Natasha, pero a quién engañas; no amas lo que haces, lo detestas.

A la tumba.  
Allí nos llevará a todos  
colgados de su cabello rojo  
y el azul de sus ansiosos ojos.

—Natasha, yo… lo siento. —Las palabras del doctor Banner son el primer rechazo verdadero de toda una vida. Su poder, el de su mirada, su sonrisa y sus palabras, es poco para el revoltijo mental que supone la mente de aquel científico medio tímido que aún en las peores circunstancias vela por el bien de todos.

—Lo entiendo, doctor. No debí, bueno, no debí empujarlo a todo esto en un principio. Debí dejarlo en Calcuta, allí se hubiera encontrado con Betty con mayor facilidad.

Sabe que no debió decir aquello. Betty es la herida que nunca sana en el corazón de Bruce, el pinchazo agudo que se acomoda entre su racionamiento crítico de científico y la furia destructiva del _otro tipo_. Lo dice porque le duele el rechazo, le escuece no saberse tan buena como creía.

Sus armas, desgastadas, podridas, vueltas a usar, no poseen el mismo efecto de antes. Al menos no contra personas buenas de verdad.

Se despide con un lánguido movimiento de su cabello de fuego. El pecho se le congestiona y trata de huir.

—¡No te rindas Natasha! —grita Banner—. Cualquier otro moriría por perderse en tus ojos.

 _Mátame con discreción,  
hazme solo ese favor,  
de no dejar que sea uno más  
de los que se perdieron en tu corazón._

—¿Cara larga, señorita Romanov? —Steve aparece con su humor sano, sus palabras de aliento y el inconfundible interés verdadero cuando parece correcto.

—Un poco, capitán Rogers. —Es un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, jamás se llaman por sus nombres de pila mientras están de servicio—. Eso no me impedirá patearle el trasero en el entrenamiento con el nuevo equipo.

—Se fueron.

—¿Se fueron?

—Wanda ha estado muy estresada y les di el día libre. —Los ojos de Steve brillan con algo que le recuerda a Nat los miles de chicos ingenuos que alguna vez se llevó a la cama, como juraban que la amaban más que a nada en el mundo cuando solo pasaban un par de horas de haber sido presentados. La única diferencia es que el hombre frente a ella sí la ama de verdad, no con fútiles promesas producto de un desvarío etílico.

—¿Quieres ir por un trago, Steve?

—¿Dónde se ha quedado lo de capitán Rogers? —pregunta con una sonrisa amplia, más suave y tierna que una caricia.

Con él no necesita ser una diosa inmisericorde que vive del sexo y las mentiras. Al lado de Steve Rogers puede sentirse en paz, sin números rojos que deba llevar a ceros. Puede, si se le da la gana, no fingir que olvida cosas de su pasado, sino realmente superarlas.

—Podemos dejarlo para cuando volvamos. Si esos inadaptados tienen el día libre, tú y yo nos merecemos una cita. Y sí, acabo de invitarte a salir.

Lo dice así, sin más, porque de haberlo dicho de otra manera se hubiese enredado en sus palabras. Sabe que no puede ofrecerle mucho más que un revolcón rápido, un ansia que se sacie por momentos.

Conoce tan bien sus armas, que no ve —o no quiere hacerlo— como ella misma anticipa todo y tiende su propia trampa.

Porque entre sus pasos,  
largos, seguros y en tacón,  
dejó un reguero perpetuo  
de amantes que jamás amó.

Es diferente tenerla cerca a _sentirla_ cerca. Su aroma es un afrodisiaco que se acerca a mucho a convertirse en trampa caza bobos y el movimiento de sus caderas es algo así como la más exacta de las fuerzas sobre la tierra.

Natasha es una fiera que despide frenesí y éxtasis, pero es también un ser mimoso y tierno que sabe poner el freno a las situaciones, disfrutando de los pequeños instantes. Es boca, labios, piel, saliva, pechos, espasmos, sudor y ese mítico lugar húmedo que se aloja entre sus piernas y fue el campo de muerte de muchos hombres. Steve se pierde ahí como se perdieron todos, anhelando más de lo que podían recibir.

Es más o menos eso lo que siente él, antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella hace, como Natasha se pierde a sí misma en la embriaguez del momento. No está alerta, calculando la etapa precisa para el momento final, solo se mueve y se diluye contra él en total libertad. Imperan los sentidos receptivos, sobre estimulados. Su tez clara, firme, llenándose de un delicioso rubor que combina con los ruidos sordos, pesados, verdaderos, que se deslizan por su garganta armónica.

Steve ya no está perdido, sino vencido. Se la bebe con la mirada, con el tacto y con la boca. Es adicto al reguero de palabras rusas, eslavas y sin clasificación que ella exhala con sus gemidos, al tacto dulce pero firme que lo obliga a hacerle el amor con gracia, con reverencia, como si fuese una visita fugaz de una primigenia diosa de la belleza. Incluso tiene algo de miedo, porque si no está mal, lo que le carcome las entrañas es lujuria pura, una que se entremezcla con sus sentimientos nunca explicados. El temor no dura mucho, porque ella agita sus caderas una vez más —un movimiento simple, una convulsión inusual en los músculos aterciopelados que aprietan su miembro—, y no puede formular nada coherente dentro de su marco fijo de referencia.

Todo es borroso, es animal. También es gracia, el artístico momento de la caza, la sumisión y la derrota, el banquete ansiado por aquel que se ha muerto de hambre durante años.

Cae el uno en el otro en un lio de sensaciones avaras, que lo quieren abarcar todo. Se dejan hacer sin mucho afán, coleccionando huellas rojizas y de viento, unas que se quedan por siempre y otras que se irán en un par de días.

Después de años de solo conocer lo que podía provocar, Steve se da cuenta que Natasha ha aprendido lo que es sentirse provocada.


End file.
